Primrose Aster
by AidennsGirl
Summary: This story doesn't contain any mortal instruments characters but creatures perhaps I love writing stories it is my gift I don't own twilight I don't own mystical creatures but I do my best I have very vivid descriptions and the prologue is on Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1: Where am I headed with this

Primrose Aster! VRB

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight characters but I own Bobby, Lorraine, Jasper Dalton, and Edward crepsley.

Bobby/ Jasper : Pairing, Main characters

Character descriptions and pictures yet to come...

Prologue

This story is about 16 yr old/ 104 yr old vampire girl named Bobby Lee. She instantly falls for young 18 yr old/ 163 yr old Jasper Whitlock when she moves to Seattle and attends Forks Washington High School Home of the Spartans.

This story doesn't contain violence or werewolves but it includes Hurt, Drama, Comfort, and Romance under twilight skies.

ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Where am I headed with this...

Bobby point of view

Today is November 17, 2010, and my first day at Forks High School I just moved to Seattle because I _need_ time on my own. I am a 104 year old vampire who makes out to be a 16 year old teenager and I'm a girl of course people think that I'm a guy because of my name Bobby Lee, Bobby is just a nick name my real name is Aphrodite Leanne Masen.

I wake up in my rainbow like bed, its very colorful. I rose sleepily out of my bed walking to my closet picking out a turquoise & black pair of bra and boyshorts then walked to my clothes rack picking out a silver, blue, and black plaid skirt that runs mid thigh, a blue short sleeved t shirt with Johnny Depp as Cry Baby on it, a black vest to go over my shirt, and my silver high top Chuck Taylor's: Converse.

I walk to the bathroom laying my outfit on the stool and then hopped in the shower after I remove my Pajamas. I finished taking my shower I put on my undergarments, my outfit, socks, and then last came my Converse I put my hair in low lying pigtails that lay flailing straight across my collarbone on each side. I put on my silver hoops then walked out the bathroom grabbing my black drawstring backpack with Rock 'n' Roll scrawled in elegant bleeding silver letters.

I grabbed my Ipod listening to Snuff by Slipknot as I grabbed my phone and walked out the to catch the bus. At 7:20 bus 1230 came in front of me the driver motioned me across, I crossed then stepped onto the bus sitting with a random brown haired dude.

We arrived at Forks High getting off the bus I walked into the school to the office for my schedule Take It Off by Ke$ha came on my Ipod blasting through my ear buds I swayed my hips as I walked to the desk picking up my schedule then walked out going to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I took out my Ipod changing to Saints and Sinners by Godsmack I walked to a table with seven people I sat down they stared at me I waved awkwardly at them they went back to talking all except the blonde dude he gazed at me then his gaze traveled across the room to a pixie looking girl who was staring back at him from another table across the room ' That must be his girl.' I thought I got up apologizing as she came sitting down in her rightful seat I walked away from the table dumping my tray.

A girl walked up to me with two big dudes come on stage setting up " Hi we are your entertainment today." the girl said I noticed it as Lorraine my ' Grandmother' and my husband Edward Crepsley I stood up on a cafeteria table " I LOVE YOU EDWARD!" I screamed as I waved at him happily then blew him a kiss he caught it the bronze dude of the eight dwarfs stared at me "Who are you talking about?" he asked " My husband to be on stage of course." I giggled out as I jumped gracefully off the table " Ok. Just making sure." he said " Alright Edward Masen." I said smiling he looked at me shocked " What you think I don't recognize my own brother." I said he laughed " Of course Aphrodite." he said _that_ I fumed at no one calls me that " Thats not my name anymore." I said softly as venom swelled in my eyes.

" I understand." he said " No you don't. " I said as I walked away to an empty table watching my husband eye me sorrowfully as he played his bass they are playing Anthem of the Angels by breaking Benjamin I sat there until they got done getting off the stage Edward speed walked toward me smirking I ran up to him wrapping my legs around him as he swung us around holding me in a tight embrace he set me down on my feet I heard a cry of pain I saw Edward on the ground panting I saw Edward my brother,haha I hate that they have the same name, stood over him clutching his throat I ran at human speed sliding like a baseball knocking him off my husband.

I sat over him " WHAT IN THE HELL EDWARD CULLEN?" I shouted questioningly " That one is your husband." he said confused " Well no duh side show Bob." I replied ragingly I looked down at my husband who had stopped breathing hes an arc and arcs are sensitive and they die quick " Edward." I said looking at him tears of rage fell down my fast I can't believe I'm actually crying after 104 years of no crying I am seeing red I rose up slowly my eyes going black I held my head down as got off my knees I scram angrily as I ran toward him gracefully beating him like a human until he was dead I finally gave up as I heard his bones crack we had an audience I bitch slapped him walking away with something_ very_ valuable in my purse as I sat down putting 'it' in there.

No one saw what I had removed but I smirked as I heard his cries of pain. My eyes turned back normal I watched as his family carried him away. My granddaddy Jasper Dalton came beside me as the principal called an ambulance and I watched as they carried away my husbands lifeless body. Violent sobs kept breaking through my but all of a sudden blackness I was still awake ' Had I gone blind from the sight of seeing my husband die before me. ( And yes Vampires can go blind by the sight of their mates death.)

I sang Out from under by Britney spears it was _our song._

Breathe you out  
Breathe you in  
You keep coming back to tell me  
you're the one who could have been  
and my eyes see it all so clear  
It was long ago and far away but it never disappears  
I try to put it in the past  
Hold on to myself and don't look back

I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under

So let me go  
Just let me fly away  
Let me feel the space between us growing deeper  
And much darker every day  
Watch me now and I'll be someone new  
My heart will be unbroken  
It will open up for everyone but you  
Even when I cross the line  
It's like a lie I've told a thousand times

I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
[ From: .]  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under

Granddad smiled. Grandma came over joining in.

And part of me still believes  
When you say you're gonna stick around  
And part of me still believes  
We can find a way to work it out  
But I know that we tried everything we could try  
So let's just say goodbye  
Forever

I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under

I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under  
When I'm out from under

I don't know my self anymore I realized as I got done singing, I felt lost I tried to get up from where I was but it didn't do any good so I just sat there " She's gone blind Jasper." Gran said " No wonder I can't see I heard this rarely happens." I mumbled as I felt frustrated by my bad luck.

A/N: More to come I promise...


	2. Chapter 2: What

Ch2: What's left to do? Primrose aster  
Bobby pov

Well since I'm blind now I have no idea what's left to do... I feel as if everything happens for a reason man I wish I would get married and be happy but the one I love is dead I am a widow I feel so old right now and I probably will forever after all I am supposedly supposed to 104 years old.  
My life has been very difficult for 103 years since 1907 when I thought I loved Benjamin of the Egyptian clan I shudder at that thought he almost killed me but he found Kate so I don't need to worry about him now. I sat with my grandparents mourning over my now dead husband because of my brother I just now found today.  
I feel so ashamed for having a protective/obsessive family when my Dad died it didn't feel that bad I was always a Daddy's girl I never liked my Mom but Edward did but Edaward and I always stuck together thick and then until I 'died' of a heart failure a death planned by the husband I had met.  
*Flashback*  
A black Street fighter zoomed down the street as I walked to school then finally I was grabbed into an alley my screams heard by no one. I was being tortured by these big men but I can't escape god why do I take after my Mom and not my Aunt I mean I am 4'11 and very short I hate it.  
I heard the revving of a motorcycle down then alley then everything went black I saw a black haired pale form my eyes when they fluttered open. All of a sudden a felt a sharp pain in my neck as he bent down letting his cool breathe brush across my collar bone. I screamed as fire as hot as hell spread through my winding veins. " Shh it won't last long." the voice husky and sharp whispered in my ear I stopped screaming my heart sped up then finally stopped my eyes shot open. " What happened?" I asked feeling a deep burn in my throat. " You were raped and bruised so I saved you and made you immortal like me." he said 'he is so beautiful' I thought his arm brushed against mine pictures flashed in my head.

I looked at him gasping at what I saw I took his hand seeing me and him getting married then making love. Then I saw me saying Edward Crepsley and looking lost, out of it. I looked blind " I just read your future Edward." I said softly trying not to freak him out " I know." he said smiling then we hopped on his bike to 'hunt' as he called it. Next you know we are getting married, making love, and trying to keep our species hidden among the pale faces as they were called back then.  
We couldn't harm them because of the ' vegetarian' vampire have a treaty of some kind with us. So we hunt animals like them.  
* End of Flashback*

Wow that was to much to remember. I hate memories that come back it's harder to get through life with the memories just flooding in over and over. This memory of losing my mate will stick for good.  
" Bobby lets go sweety." Lorraine said " Umm I kinda can't see jack squat so can you help me I think I've gone blind like you said." I whispered " Put on these black ray shades your black eyes are scaring your grandmother." Granddaddy Jasper said " Hey granddad?" I said questioningly " What?" he asked " What's your real name?" I asked " Jeremiah." he said " Okay we are going to have to start calling you that because there is already a dude named Jasper." I said " Darn it. Curse you dude with the name of Jasper." he whined " Curse me?" a musical voice asked " Jeremiah who is that?" I asked getting scared hugging my Grandma tighter " Sweety your grip is to tight let go it's just Jasper Whitlock." she said.  
" Who?" I asked confused and scared " whats he look like?" I asked getting up curious of who this Jasper Whitlock is I reached out to him feeling him up as some would say but I'm not I'm trying to figure out what he looks like. " What is the color of your hair and eyes?" I asked " Blonde for my hair and bronze for my eyes." he said softly holding my hand to his cheek I gasped at what I saw I'm surprised I still have my power.

He gasped jumping back immediately he walked back up to me slowly " Aphrodite?" he asked " Jasper Hale." I said sadly looking down as if I could see down " Wow being blind is dangerous." I said out loud " Your blind, how?" he asked " I went blind at the sight of my mate dying." I said " Oh that's pretty bad." he said I could tell he was cringing " Not really at least I don't have to worry about running in on my grandparents doing it again." I said giggling.  
"True." Grandad Jeremiah said " I love you Jeremiah." I said turning around to the direction Jeremiah was standing in " I love you to my grandchild." he said " I love you also Lorraine." i said turning around hugging my Grandma again " I love you too Apple." she said I laughed at my old nickname that Jasper had given me when we were kids that's right we were child hood friends until my family moved to Alabama from Austin, Texas.  
Well I hope things continue to go well. I am so calm right now but I am still grieving but I'll survive with my old best friend here. " Well is this the end?" I asked " No, it's just the beginning." Jasper said.


	3. Chapter 3: My new life, Blind Faith

Ch3  
Bobby pov  
Wow I am so happy these days I laughed loudly as Jasper chased me around the house Jeremiah aka Grandad came in the "SIT!" he shouted we immediately sat down trying trying not to laugh at how similar tha word is to shit...

He came in front of us wearing a pink shirt that says real men wear pick that's when our laughter busted us. He looked at us like we were crazy Lorraine aka my grandma came in immediately seeing her husbands shirt trying to hold her laugh in her face was priceless it was trying blue then Peter my 2nd best buddy ever came doing cartwheels through the house we all laughed even harder if we were humans we would be peeing on ourselves right now.

Ok... I am officially calm a little if I hear something else funny out of Jasper's then I'm going to bust. Emmett came in standing there awkwardly standing in the door way I new instantly he was staring at all of us with those big childish eyes. I immediately smiled at what I knew he was about to do. I tried to hold in my laughter " Whats up muda fucka's!" Emmett shouted I busted out laughing " Emmett!" I shouted as I fell down laughing.

" Umm ok tomorrow is the day of the queen of Volterras coronation." Emmett said seriously I quickly looked in the direction of his voice " Jasper isn't going I still remember last time..." I growled out. He laughed softly as I heard his foot steps he came over to me " Jasper will be fine it's you we have to worry about because as Jasper says you'll be the most beautiful there." he said wow I am very shocked at this.

'I can't see but yet again I will be the most beautiful I can't even see to dress myself...' I thought loudly I heard someone snort " That's what I'm here for." a small voice I snarled crouching as I recognized it Jasper held me back I felt a bulge against my back " Jasper now is not the time to get horny. Now is the time to focus." I spat out as I broke from his grip jumping onto the pixie Alice that broke my best friends heart for a girl my sister at that fact. " I don't need your fucking help_ Alice_. That's why I have a Grandma bitch..." I spat out trailing off as I instantly realized she wasn't worth it ' Jasper' I thought.

I got off of her " Your wasting my time. You are not even worth it. But I'll warn you this once if I catch you anywhere near him your dead _pixie_. _Ashes to ashes and dust to dust may you rot in hell_." I spat out as I stood by someone big I knew who instantly Emmett " Get out of my house." I said in my scary calm voice " B..But." she stuttered " OUT!" I scram ragingly at the direction of her voice. I heard her sobbing who the fuck cares.

I held Emmett's arm to not go after her right now and rip her to shreds I held onto Emmett's arm tightly " Ow ow ow your hurting me ow." he said as he fell to his knees " oh. Sorry Emmy bear." I said rubbing his arm where I had hurt him ugh that girl brings the beast out in me. I smiled as I felt arms rap around me sighing calmly into these muscular lean arms.

I knew that I was only calm when I was in Jasper's arms I felt at home. As the scent of tobacco, mint, chocolate Axe, and ginger surrounded me. I feel love, comfort, happiness, enthusiasm, and depression like I always have felt in my home as emotions came off others. I knew instantly " Jeremiah please stopped feeling depressed for one day and let me be please." I said he instantly perked up because he started feeling joy because he knew I was in my happy place and didn't want to ruin it.

A/N: What do you think be honest please review... :D

I may not finish Bleeding Iris, Distance, or Vengeance because I need more ideas... My sparkly ideas are fading quickly I write to many each time because I get bored writing the same one...

Violet Rosetta


End file.
